A girls wish
by Stories4eva
Summary: One boys confession, leaves Lucy confused, will she find true love?
1. Confusion

Fairy Tail- Chapter 1- Confusion.

"Ugh, finally home!" Lucy sighed, as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She saw a note lying on the floor.

_Rent due again..._

Lucy flopped onto her bed and thought hard about how she could get the money to pay last months rent plus this months aswell.

_Well I could do another job with Natsu..._ she thought_ But then again he just destroys everything, so then we have to pay even more money for the damage. Erza's away on a big mission, so's Levi and Wendy. Ah I know! Gray, he can do one with me, although Juvia will probably kill me, but I have said I dont like Gray._

*YAWN* " I'm so sleepy now , Il guess I should get some sleep for tomorrows big day!" And she drifted off into a deep sleep, fondly dreaming about her job with Gray tomorrow.

The next day, the weather was pants, the sky was a moggy grey colour, and it was pouring down with rain.

Lucy woke up with a start and gazed into the window.

"Ugh, I hope this isnt Juvia's doing, my hair is going to be a mess, when I get to the guild." Lucy stormed over to the bathroom to get ready. Today did not look like her day.

When Lucy finally got inside the guild, her mood returned normal, as Fairy Tail was her home and she loved it.

She peered over the entire room, looking for Gray but she couldnt find him. Lucy walked over to bar and greeted Mira-jane.

" Hey Mira"

"Hey Lucy"

"Have you seen Gray about at all, I'm looking for him"

"Well, you cant have looked to hard, he's right over there, fighting with Natsu" Mira said, and pointed towards the naked Gray scrambling with Natsu on the floor.

"Thanks Mira, but I better wait till they stop fighting, I'll get caught into it otherwise" Lucy exclaimed, as she walked over to the notice board, and started looking for jobs. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she peered round to see who it was. It was Gray.

" Hey, Mira-jane told me that you were looking for me?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to do a job with me, as I really need the money and theres no one else to go with." Lucy smiled hopefully, as she did not want to do a job on her own. She wasent as powerful as most of the mage's in the guild.

Gray puzzled for abit, but he agreed" Of course, its about time I can get away from Natsu for abit"

Lucy gleamed with happiness, but she noticed that Gray was looking at her strangely and she became paranoid.

She was just about to ask him, what was the matter, when he quickly ran out of the guild. Lucy stood there for a moment, puzzled by Gray's strange behaviour. She walked over to the bar again and sat down looking miserable for the first time ever.

"Whats the matter Lucy?, this is the first time I've ever seen you looking so sad" Mira-jane asked.

"I dont know what I've done to Gray, I only asked him if he wanted to do a job with me, he agreed but then he just ran out of the guild" Lucy whined, as tears began to drip from her face.

"Oh dont worry, its probably because he's excited that he gets to spend some time with you!" Mira-jane cheered.

Lucy looked at Mira-jane, wondering what on earth she was going on about.

Mira-jane noticed Lucys expression, and pulled Lucy up towards her " Didnt you know Gray likes you!"

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed.


	2. An incident

**My second chapter, I hope you like it and please review, will update weekly!**

"Oh, I thought you already knew Lucy, everyones been talking about" Mira- jane explained.

"Well I didnt, but Gray?, why would he like someone like me?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno you guys are still young, see what happens on your job" and with Mira-jane smiled and turned away.

Lucy took a walk outside, puzzling over Gray.

_Do I like him? I dont know, it did upset me that he ran away, maybe I do have similiar feelings, OMG my head is so confused, I need to talk to someone... I know I'll talk to Cana, she'll know what to do!_

And with that Lucy rushed back to the guild.

She turned round the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh im so sorry" she explained, " I was..." And she stopped and stared at ther other person.

It was Gray.

"Oh... hi Lucy I was just going to get prepared for tomorrows mission, and get some stuff" Gray said, and shyly blushed.

Lucy thought this was cute but got tongue tied on what to say to him.

"So I'll guess I'll see you later then" And with that he started to walk off. But then Lucy grabbed him and he turned round. She edged nearer to him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

_Omg_ she thought_I do like Gray!_

Gray pulled away and stroked Lucy's cheek, she stared up at him.

"Wow... ermm I've got to go, so I'll see you later I guess" He kissed Lucy a second time and hurried down the street.

Lucy just stood there, completey shocked at what she just did.

_Luuuuuuuccccyyyyy..._

She heard someone whisper her name from a dark alley. Lucy decided that it would be dangerous to go down there, so she hurried on back to the guild.

_Luuuuuuuccccyyyyy... _

She heard the voice again, this time it was louder, Lucy decided to see who it was, as this mystery person was starting to freak her out, and she didnt want any trouble.

Lucy silently stepped into the dark alley.

" Whos there?" she whispered.

Lucy heard a little laugh, and started to run back out from the alley. When suddenly she got slammed on the back of the head with a ball of water.

She fell unconscious and slammed head first onto the floor.

The mysterious figure walked towards her and glared down at her body.

"No one takes my Gray-sama away from me"

And with that the mysterious figure walked out of the dark alley and headed towards the guild.

"Oh Jubia, what were you doing down that awfully dark alley?" Levi asked.

"Oh nothing, just taking care of some business" Jubia answered, and carried on towards the guild.

_Lucy you will never get Gray-sama even if it means killing you_, and with that Jubia laughed.


	3. Two guys one girl

**Had nothing to do over the weekend, so I thought I'd add another chapter on, this ones longer aswell as my previous ones have been rather short, anyways, i hope you enjoy it, please review as i can have an idea on what to write next. :D!**

Jubia, pleasently walked to the guild, thinking up of ways to flirt with Gray.

_At least I've taken care of Lucy, she wont be awake for awhile yet, gives me some time to plan on how to get rid of her for good. I just hope Levi doesnt fine her!_

And with that Jubia, carried on walking, unknown to the person that was watching her, lurking in the shadows. The shadowed figure kept watching Jubia, until she was out of sight, then they went over to the dark alley, where Lucy was. The figure saw Lucy laying lifelessly on the ground and rushed over to her. Lucy was in bad shape, she looked pretty fragile and the back of head was bleeding. The mysterious person bent down over her, and kissed the top of her head. They then started crying.

_Oh Lucy how on earth did I let this happen to you, I should never have been this careless._

They then lifted Lucy up, ever so gently and carried her up the street.

Meanwhile, Jubia had finally arrived at the guild and walked straight over to the bar where Gray was sitting. She sat down next to him and grabbed his arm so he was facing her.

"Eh, hello Gray- sama, how have you been?" She blushed as she pulled him closer towards her.

"Ermmmm I'm alright at the moment, thanks for asking" Gray answered as he pulled away from Jubia and walked over to chat to Elfman.

Jubia just sat there boiling with anger.

"Is everything alright Jubia?" You seem kind of angry" Mira jane asked.

Jubia didnt even answer, she just sat there shaking violently.

Mira jane rushed over to her "Jubia please tell me whats the matter, your going to hurt yourself!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH!" Jubia screamed as she pushed Mira jane to the floor and stormed out of the guild.

Everyone else rushed over to where Mira jane where.

"Nee-san, what happened are you ok?" asked Elfman.

Mira jane stood up and brushed herself off " yep I'm fine I just dont know what mad Jubia so angry, it looked like she actually wanted to kill someone!"

"Hahahahaa" Elfman laughed and turned round to see Gray" It looks like she has a rival in love for you, eh Gray".

Gray then suddenly froze, he then knew why Jubia had gotten so angry, she must of seen him with Lucy, and she was going to get her revenge!

"Shit" he murmered.

Elfman looked at Gray" I was only kidding mate".

Gray then ran out of the guild, only thinking of one thing_ Lucy..._

Back at Lucy's place, Lucy was just opening her eyes. She winced as the light hurt her eyes, but then she suddenly shot up as she saw the figure sitting next to her.

"Natsu, what are you doing here? and how did you find me?" Lucy asked as she stood up next to him.

Natsu didnt answer, he just lept up and hugged Lucy tightly.

"I'm just so glad that your alright, I couldnt bear it, if anything had happened to you" Natsu said, as he realesed Lucy from his grip.

Lucy was confused, she had been hurt by some mysterious stranger and now Natsu has come to her rescue and is acting weird. What in the world was going on!

Natsu sat back down and took deep breath.

"The thing is, Lucy I have something to tell you, and I've been wanting to tell you this for ages" He gulped.

Lucy shook nervelessly"Its ok you can tell me, I'm always here"

"Ok here it is, I love you!" He said and lept up to kiss Lucy.

Lucy didnt move, the kiss was sweet and gentle and she liked it.

All of a sudden Gray came rushing in "Lucy are y." He paused as he saw Lucy break away from Natsu.

"Natsu, Lucy?" Gray screamed.

"Gray?" Natsu asked.

_Omg Gray saw me with me Natsu!_

Gray then punched Natsu, then Natsu punched back Gray! A few seconds later there proper fighting on the floor.

Lucy couldnt take all the commotion, and passed out onto her bed.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far! :D**


	4. The great Demon King, Lucara

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Its great to hear lots of feedback! Sorry if the chapters are abit short and written badly, but this is my first story written, so i hope you can forgive me :3 Hopefully this chapters better, sorry for the late update, have been busy revising for exams, so i just havent had the the time :)**

When Lucy awoke, she was startled by the two boys gleaming down upon her. She shot right up.

" Have you two finally stopped fighting now?"

Gray and Natsu just stared at her, with their puppy-dog eyes._ I could tell they were sorry. I couldnt help giggling, they were both so this love thing has gone way out of hand, how am i going to choose them, wait I like Natsu too!, oh dear..._

Lucy walked over to the kitchen, and made herself a cup of tea. She got out a packet of biscuits and left them on the table while she went to the she got back, the biscuits were gone and there layed Gray and Natsu covered in crumbs, asleep on the table.

Lucy sighed, and pulled Natsu off the table, and atempted to drag him outside. She heaved and pushed as Natsu unconsciousbody tumbled out of the doorway. Lucy went back into the kitchen and found Gray now awake, staring at her. Lucy knew what was comming, Gray was obviously still mad at her for kissing Natsu.

"Well, lucy you like Natsu then?, I thought you liked me! Gray shouted

lucy was taken aback, she didnt realise that Gray would be this angry with her, but he deserved an explanation.

"I..I didnt mean too, Natsu was already here and then... things just."

" Things just what Lucy? You just happened to be attached to Natsu's lips, as soon as you saw him? I thought you were different then the other girls, but I was clearly wrong!"

"Gray, Im sorry!" Lucy apoligised.

"That's the thing, your not sorry, and im not helping you with your job either, i dont care if your rent needs to be paid, I never want to see you again!" and with that Gray stormed off.

Lucy collapsed on the floor crying, she was in hysterics. Of course she liked Gray, but for some reason she liked Natsu too. Things had to be put right, but at the moment Lucy was too sad, she layed on the floor huging her kness tightly around herself. She needed someone, someone to talk you and make her feel like its going to be alright, Lucy pulled out her keys and summoned out Loki.

Loki knelt down and picked Lucy up and hugged her. Loki knew that Gray had to be with Lucy, as Loki already liked Lucy he couldnt bare to see her in pain, and Gray was his friend, he would have to talk to him.

"Lucy I dont want to leave you but I need to go out and do something really important, can I trust you to be careful and not do anything stupid?"

Lucy silently nodded, as Loki left her and went outside the door.

Loki knew he had to make Gray see sense, for lucy's sake. He ran to the guild, hoping that Gray would be there. He opened the guild door, and looked all around for Gray. He wasent there. Loki went over to the bar and asked Mira, she didnt know where he was either. No-one in the guild did. Loki started to panic as he didnt want Gray doing anything stupid. He checked the balcony, Gray wasent there, he looked in the alleyways, the dormitries. Gray wasent anywhere .

All of a sudden Loki saw Gray walking across the farmland. He was covered in blood. Loki rushed over to him, just in time as Gray fell to the floor. As Loki pulled him over onto his lap, he could see deep cuts on Gray's wrist's and thigh's. _Had he tried to kill himself!_ he teared off some his jacket and wrapped up the worst cuts, that were still seeping out blood. Loki then hulled Gray over his shoulder, and carried him off into the guild, so he could get medical help.

He felt Grays blood, dripping down his arms, as Loki hurried to the guild. But when Loki got to the guild, everyone was silent. They all stared at Loki, but then gasped at Gray. Wendy ran over to Loki.

"Loki, you have to help save Lucy!" She screeched. Loki gently placed Gray on the floor, and walked over to Wendy.

"What's happened to Lucy!"

" Jubia, got seriously angry at the fact that Gray-sama likes Lucy!, so she went over to the demon-lands and got the great, dreaded demon king... Lucara!" And then Wendy burst out crying.

" I dont want anything to happen to Lucy-san, shes the nicest person ive ever known" Wendy cried out with a howl, but stopped when she saw Gray slowly pull himself off the floor.

He groaned as he heaved himself onto a chair, and spoke out softly.

" I saw Lucara's slaves take Lucy, I went over to rescue her but they were far to strong, thats why you can clearly see wounds on me"

Mira-Jane came over to him with a medical box, and bandaged him up, nice an tight. Gray then stood straight up, streched abit then walked over to Loki.

"Loki, we need to find Natsu, then we're going to save Lucy"

"I dont think thats the best thing right now Gray, your badly wounded at the moment, plus you and Natsu arent on great terms either" Loki said.

" I dont care, I'd do anything to save Lucy, I love her!"

All the girls awwwww and all the boys groaned, Loki gave out a snigger.

"Well if you love Lucy that much then we cant let her be taken away from you can we?"

Gray smiled at Loki, " Okay then lets go and find Natsu"

The pair walked off into the daylight, with everyone else staring behind them.

"You know Gray is a proper man, by saving the lady he loves, wouldnt you agree, Cana?"

"I couldnt agree more Elfman, if only there was someone like that for the rest of us"

_Meanwhile_...

Lucy awoke from her little slumber to find herself laying, on a red and black gothic bed. The room was incredibly dark and there were creepy grotesque statues plotted around the whole room. She could hear loud giggles and whispers all around the room. She started shaking, all of a sudden the bedrrom door swung open and in stepped a cloaked figure. Lucy sat as still as stone as this figure lunged towards and threw her across the room. Lucy landed with a crash onto the floor smashing a mirror in the process. She coughed up blood, and picked out the shards of glass impaled in her body. The cloaked figure stepped towards her again, this time it gently picked up a strand of her hair and sniffed it. The figure then let out a screeching laugh, that was so deafening it could burst your ear drums.

" HAHAHAHA, YOUR PERFECT!" it screeched.

Lucy could tell that the figure was now a man, by the deep musky sound of his voice.

"What do you mean im perfect? who are? why have you brought me here?" Lucy demanded to know.

The cloaked figure oulled down his hood, to reveal himself as the Demon king Lucara.

" Hello dear Lucy, my name is Lucara, i am the Demon king, ruler of the demonlands"

Lucy had never heard of this Demon king Lucara, but she knew he was bad news and wanted to escape from here as quickly as possible.

"Why have you brough me here Lucara?"

"You know, at a time like this your appearance has just made me even more excited" Lucara squeled and lept over to what seemed like some sort of bar.

"Im sorry I dont quite understand what you mean?" Lucy questioned, even more puzzled.

Lucara poured himself some thick liquid substance and topped it off with an olive, gave it a few stirs and downed the whole thing.

"Well, for awhile know I've been alone, and I've always wanted to share my plans and power with someone as great and mighty as I am!"

"Sorry but you still havent answered my first question, why have you brought me here!"

Lucara bent down to Lucy's level and cupped her face with his scaley hands.

"Well of course the reason your here is to be my wife!"


	5. A team?

**Hope your liking the story so far, please review or give me more ideas on what to write, because im hoping to not finish the story quite yet! :)**

"So who is this Lucara guy, anyway?" Loki asked, as he and Gray rushed to Natsu's place.

"He's the Demon lord, ruler of the Demon lands, he's known to be the most evilest person to ever exist and he is incredibly powerful"

"Then what does he want with Lucy?"

"I dont know, but im not going to let anything bad happen to her. I know things have mucked up recently but they dont matter. I love Lucy and im not going to let anything happen to her as long as im still breathing"

Loki looked at Gray and grinned. _Lucy's a lucky girl to have someone like Gray_. The pair, then scrambled through the forest, ferociously cutting at shrubbery and trees. As they came to house, they smelt a rather vile scent comming from inside the house. They stepped straight inside as the door was unlocked and peered around at the Salamander's villa. It was in a state. The place looked like it had never seen a proper clean ever, there was food scattered about everywhere clothes and broken furniture covered the floor, and there was burn marks on the walls. Natsu was asleep on the nearby sofa, cuddled up to Happy who was quietly sucking his thumb.

All of a sudden Natsu jumped up, Happy went flying across the room and Gray and Loki dived for cover as Natsu breathed a giant fireball into the air. Parts of the roof fell unto the floor hitting Gray in the process.

"You stupid idiot Natsu, do you ever shut your mouth even for a second" Gray shouted as he lunged over to punch Natsu.

Natsu gladly took the hit, he derserved it after all. Gray then went suddenly mental and carried on hitting Natsu. Loki pulled Gray away and pinned him up to a wall.

"Look Gray I know, your upset over Lucy at the moment but you cant take it out on Natsu, yes he does derserve it, but now is not the time!"

Natsu, shakily stood up and brushed off abit of wood.

"Whats happened to Lucy, Gray?"

Loki let go of Gray. Gray walked over to Natsu and started to speak in a whisper.

"You know the Demon lord Lucara?, well he's captured Lucy and took her away, I need to get her back now!" Gray wiped a tear and turned to Natsu.

"Please Natsu I need your help in getting her back"

Natsu, stared at the ground for a moment, then walked to the door.

"Well lets get moving then, another adventure for us, even if it is over our loved one" Natsu grinned as Gray and Loki followed him out of the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Happy said as he padded out of the door after them.

Lucy however was not on the better end. After Lucara's un-expected announcement she had been thrown into a tower block and had been chained to the wall for the rest of the time being. Rats were scurrying across the floor, and sniffing at random human remains piled up in a corner. This was not the place for an emotional girl to be in right now. Lucy closed her eyes and cuddled up to her knees, praying to hear the voices or either Gray or Natsu. Especially Gray's, all she wanted was him to hold her again, of course she loved Natsu but as a friend, but she adored Gray, he was her everything, and always would be.

Lucy remebered when she first arrived at the guild, Gray had always only treated her as a team-mate nothing more, but over the past few months Gray had been treating her more as a friend, and acted more lovingly towards her. By the time he had confessed that he liked her, Lucy had realised that she loved him back. But now everything is ruined.

Soon to be the dearful bride of the Demon lord Lucara, Lucy's life would now be over. She would have to work as a slave under commandment of Lucara's great fortress, while acting as a loving bride towards him. How could she love a grotesque creature like him? He was vaguely human and was covered in spikes and thorns, making it impossible to touch him. Lucy howled, in the dim moonlight surrounding her, the tower echoing with her cries and the tiny tapping sound of footsteps, gradually getting louder.

Meanwhile Gray, Loki, Natsu and happy entered through the big black gate of the demon lands. It was surprisingly easy to access it as the guards were sound asleep in their little hut, next to the gate.

"Right, from now on we're going to have to wear disguises, otherwise we're going to get caught" Gray said as he ransacked through a supply cupboard and pulled out a load of clothes.

"But we dont have horns though?" Natsu said as he pulled on a dusty robe covered in spider webs.

Gray grunted, as he was stunted by Natsu smartness. _These two will never get along_ Loki thought. When everyone had gotten changed, Happy sneezed and fell onto the ground.

_AHHHHHHHHH_ Happy cried as he landed on something sharp. He turned round and felt what he had landed on. It was some sort of spiraly shell. Happy then suddenly had a brain wave.

"I know, we could put these shells on our heads, they look like horns so no-one will be able to spot us!" Happy cried, while picking up more shells.

"Good idea happy" Loki said.

Gray and Natsu just sneered at each other and gruntled as they both put each others shells into place on their head.

"Now dont we all look cool!" Happy cheered as he twirled in the air, being the same old cheerful cat no matter what situation hes in.

"You are kidding right?" Gray moaned.

The trio and Happy then started off walking round the city centre heading towards the great Demon fortress. The whole place was dark and evil. All the different types of demon that they passed, all had weird looking faces, covered in spikes and thorns. There was abit of commotion down the market street, so the gang decided to check it out.

All of a sudden a great flood of hot boiling water came rushing down the street. Gray immediantly knelt and froze it, with his ice blast. When he got back up Gray saw a familiar face standing right infront of him. A familiar annoying face. Someone who he did want to see ever again, someone who derserved to be banished from Fairy Tail forever. The water mage Jubia was staring right down at Gray._ Oh how cute does Gray-sama look right now._ Jubia thought as she walked over to the rest of the gang.

Natsu immediantly brought up his hand in flame.

"SALAMANDER'S FIST!" He cried as he aimed at Jubia's head, but of course Natsu went straight through Jubia's water-fied body.

"Im not here to fight with you Salamander"

"Then what are you doing here?, you betrayed Lucy, your the reason thats she's here, I ought to fry you!" Natsu shouted as the rest of his body went up in flames from anger.

"I know I did something wrong, I was angry at the time and I guess I just wanted Lucy to be gone, but I didnt know it would be this bad" Jubia wept as she wiped a crystal clear tear from her pale face.

Loki noticed that Jubia was sorry and went over and hugged her.

"So thats why you came here, to apologise?" Loki asked.

"No I came here for my own purpose, Im going to help you get Lucy back, no matter waht it takes!"


	6. A fight

**I seemed to have forgotten about this story :/ Ah well I shall continue it now. Please review.**

As Lucy let her eyes peacefully close to go to sleep, the prison door opened. Lucara stepped in and gave her a slimely grin. Lucy shivered in his wake as he stroked her face with his cold fingers. Lucara pulled out a huge set of golden keys from his cloak and un-locked the chains from Lucy's feeble wrists. Lucy fell to the stone floor below and choked back her tears. Lucara bent down and pulled her up by her hair.

"Owwwwwwwww!" She screamed, as she obediantly stood up.

"Was there any need to do that!, What do you want with me?

Lucara chuckled and licked his fangs "Well considering your going to be my wife soon, I had a thought"

Lucy tilted her head sideways in confusion and crossed her arms "What thought is that, to treat me better!"

Lucara slapped Lucy around the face which sent her tumbling to the ground once again. She cupped her burning cheek while Lucara shriecked in her face.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!, IM YOUR SOON TO BE HUSBAND , START SHOWING SOME RESPECT!" Lucara screamed at her so aggressively that even the rats on the floor hid under the floor.

"I..i...im sorry" Lucy whimpered as she cowered in a corner, her hands wrapped around herself, frightened of what will happen next.

Lucara grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up to the wall.

"I will now turn you from a girl into a woman and a woman always respects a man otherwise i will hurt you more!"

Lucy froze in shock. She knew what he was talking about and she didnt want it at all. Lucy tried to struggle and scream but Lucara had a hold of her tightly and covered her mouth with his hand. Lucy bit hard through his hand and he lept back and pulled away long enough for Lucy to shout out the name of the person she needed to see right now.

"!"

_The next morning_

Natsu woke up by the smell of bacon sizzling. Happy was in the kitchen of a room they had rented out from the previous night.

"That smells lush Happy, how come you dont cook this back at home?" Natsu grinned as he lunged to steal some bacon from the pan.

"Its because you eat all the food Nastu, besides where are the others?"

Natsu slumped down on the couch and pointed over at the balcony outside.

"Gray, Loki and Jubia have been discussing plans all night"

"Then how come you havent been out there with them?" Happy asked as he dished up the rest of the food.

"Because I wanted to just storm right through the castle and kill everyone in sight and burn the place down, but the others said there is too many guards for us to handle, even though I can beat them so easily" Natsu said as lept through the window and landed on the balcony wall.

"Guys we should go!" He cheered, gleaming at the others with such confidence.

The others didnt look as excited, their food from last night was barely touched and Gray looked like he wanted to break down all the time. Jubia got up to go and take a shower, and Loki soon followed after her.

"Hey Natsu, I think you should talk to Gray" Loki asked, as he left the duo alone.

Gray just sat there staring into space. Hands glenched together, the odd tear falling down his cheek. Natsu just looked at him helplessly. He couldnt think of the right words to say._ Anything could start the guy off and I dont want to fight again._

Natsu sat down next to Gray and spoke to him softly.

"Look, Gray I know you're really upset right now but moping around isn't going to bring Lucy back any sooner"

"Dont you think I know that?" Gray mumbled as he walked away from Natsu.

Natsu could feel Gray's unhappiness, as he loved Lucy too. Her gentle smile, her warm voice, those perfect brown eyes. Everything about her was perfect. As soon as he met The blonde mage, Natsu immedaintly liked her, even though he was too afraid of confessing his feelings because Lucy only treated him as a friend. He didnt want to ruin their friendship, so he kept it quiet and decided to always protect her and be there for her instead. But then there was that rumour going around that Gray had fallen for Lucy. Natsu decided to tell Lucy his feelings first as he didnt want Gray to take her away, but he had got their first and Lucy liked him too. He was heartbroken and hurt, but now this has happened. Natsu now knows that Gray loves Lucy a hell of a lot more than he ever could.

Down below from the balcony wall a crowd had started to emerge surrounding the building. A frog-like demon stepped forward from the crowd and held a large microphone to their lips.

"WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE MAGES, THERE'S NO NEED TO HIDE. IF YOU COME OUT PEACEFULLY AND LEAVE THESE LANDS THAN NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU"

Natsu peered over the wall and saw the crowd of demons gathering around the building. Being his usual self Natsu climbed on top of the wall and shouted below.

"WE DONT WANT TO LEAVE THESE LANDS, YOUR KING KIDNAPPED OUR FRIEND AND WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!"

The frog-like demon spoke again.

"OH YOU MEAN lUCARA'S NEW WIFE. ISN'T SHE A BEAUTY?"

Nastu suddenly froze on the spot._ w..w..wife! Did they get married?_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WIFE! LUCY ISN'T MARRIED"

The demons below had started to get angry, as the mages wouldnt leave.

"WE DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO TALK ABOUT OUR LORD'S PERSONAL MATTERS, BUT YOU MUST LEAVE NOW. IF NOT WE WILL KILL YOU!"

Natsu chuckled at the frog-like demon and sent a fireball heading towards him. The frog-like demon just dodged it,

"YEAH KILL ME WITH YOU AND WHO'S ARMY?"

The frog-like demon grinned "This army"

The ground started shaking furiously making the market below crash around everywhere. Little demon kids and mums ran back into their houses. Gray, Jubia and Loki came running back outside to the balcony.

"What have you done now Natsu?" Loki asked, when all of a sudden the shaking stopped.

The ground below then started rising into little domes, growing bigger and bigger. Hundreds of domes were forming everywhere, but then those domes stared forming into demons, and those demons were armed and ready for battle.

Up above Natsu gulped while the others thumped him on the head for being stupid.

The frog-like demon screached at the top of his lungs "KILL THE INTRUDERS!"

The demon army then starting running in towards the building as the mage's froze in shock.

"Nice one Natsu you bastard, you've just got us killed!" Jubia screamed at him while trying to get some clothes on from the shower.

"Oh dear this isn't going well is it?" Loki said as he barricaded the door to their room.

"Aye, we should just make a run for it now" Said the floating Happy.

Gray turned towards the other mage's and took off his shirt. "No we are going to fight, we are mage's from Fairy Tail and we do not run away from our enemy" Gray said proudly as started to form an ice sheild around the room.

Natsu smiled as he knew Gary had gone back to his normal self. "Yeah lets beat these bastards" As his body flew up in flames.

"Aye" agreed Happy.

"I agree lets get them!" Jubia cheered as her body water-fied to prepare for battle.

"Yes, for Lucy" Cheered Loki.

"FOR LUCY!" they all chorused as the first banging on the door started.


	7. Mage's together!

**Sorry if this chapter isn't great, have a bit of a writers block at the moment, if anyone could give me extra ideas that would be great :D**

The banging and sawring on the apartment's door gradually grew louder. Both Grey and Natsu, had a drop of sweat fall down the their cheek, in fear. Hands started to smash through the door and Gray's ice shield, grabbing and tearing the rest of the door down. A loud crack struck through the middle of Gray's shield and shattered into millions of tiny ice shards, fluttering through the room.

Mettalic shields and heavy armour came pouring into the room, inhabited by deadly monstrous creatures. Intent on killing everyone. "ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray beamed, as he shot backwards from the impact. Unfortunately though Gray only managed to bring down one of the demons, as his ice is not that effective against, heavy plated monsters.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Blasted Natsu, as the whole room heated up by his breath, and the crashing sound of the demons falling to the ground un-conscious. "OKAY, NOW WHO'S NEXT?" He roared with a flame in his mouth. More demons rushed over to Natsu, but he managed to knock them on the ground, before they could even lift up their weapons.

Gray only looked in despair. He knew he could never be as strong as Natsu was, but he would still fight with all his might, if it ment he could be closer to saving Lucy.

Over on the other half of the room, Juvia and Loki seemed to be struggling, as they were constantly hit by the big axe's and chains that came slashing down upon them. "WATER LOCK!" Juvia summoned as a large group headed towards them. The demons slashed through the water, like it was paper and continued to run towards them. "But... how did they cut through Juvia's water lock so easily, is Juvia not strong enough?" She puzzled.

All of a sudden a large axe came charging towards her. Juvia jumped just in time to dodge it. Loki turned round to Juvia. "Are you alright Juvia? Your not hurt or anything?"

"No Juvia isn't hurt, but Juvia is sad that her magic does not affect these demons at all. Juvia is useless to everyone. Juvia cant even protect Gray-sama" She cried. Loki knelt down and hugged her. He couldn't bare to see another person upset with themselves, it was too depressing.

"OI YOU TWO!" Gray shouted at Juvia and Loki. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO SLOUCH AROUND, WE NEED TO DEFEAT THESE DEMONS NOW!"

Juvia gave a little smile_ Gray-sama is paying attention to me, I wont let him down._ Juvia then stood up obediently and laughed "Hahahaha Juvia will defeat these demons for Gray-sama!" and with that Juvia's fighting got more aggressive. No demon could touch her without being blown away with her 'water slicer'. Loki just smiled at her._ That's where Juvia get's her strength from. Her feelings. So I should do the same too. Lucy I love you._ All the mages bravely and spectaculary fought with their upmost strength to defeat the demons in their path.

After the last demon was demolished by Natsu. The room was suddenly quieter. A cupboard door opened in the kitchen and out flew Happy. "Happy, have you been in there all this time?" Natsu asked, as he gave his little blue friend a hug. "Aye, yes I have. The demons were so big, and yet I am so small" Happy flew in a circle around everyone's head and gleamed. The mages fondly laughed at the little blue cat, who was always smiling.

"It's time to get out of here before any more demons show up" Gray said as he walked out of the obliterated room. The other mages hurried behind him. "So now are we going to the castle to defeat that bastard Lucara?" Natsu asked, flames at the ready. Gray paused in the deserted hallway. His fists clenched so tight, you could see him tense. Juvia went over to give him a hug, but Natsu held her back. "Yes we're going to the castle, but theres one rule" Everyone waited for Gray to tell them.

"Gray what rule, since when did Fairy Tail mages have rules?"

"Oh this one's good, you'll like it" Gray gave an allmighty grin at his fellow companions.

"Juvia wants to know what this rule is,...er Juvia will do anything Gray-sama asks her to."

"We kill anyone that gets in our way" Gray clenched his fists together."Anything in our way dies, got it"

Everyone was stunned at Gray's thoughts. He wasn't acting like him. Gray never wishes for anyone to die, but now to announce that we can kill anyone... It's like he was possessed some how. "And if any of you turn against me Il kill you, without thinking twice".

"What the fuck is up with you Gray!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Gray by his collar. "Why have turned into a jerk, snap out it now!"

Gray laughed and shoved Natsu aside "Im just being my normal self, whats wrong with you?" Natsu held his anger back, this wasn't the time to be fighting amongst each other. "Okay we'll go to the castle then"

"Good" Gray smirked, as he led the others away. _Ha! leading them to their deaths was the easiest thing ever! So how's the girl master?_

_Exellcent work Totem, possessing that Gray was meer child's play. Now make sure the others dont find out about you before you get to the castle. Oh and Lucy she's fine abit roughed up from last night, but she'll soon get used to it._ Lucara grinned at the thought of Lucy screaming.

_Now make sure you get here by midnight sharpish!_

_Yes my master, as you command._

Lucara then turned away from his communication Lachrima, and headed out of the door from his dormitory. He headed to the prison tower, his black robes gleaming from the candle light. his fangs neatly polished, ready for a bite...

Lucy was soundly asleep on the cold cobbled floor. Bruises covered her body, and her clothes were mostly ripped. She was dreaming fondly of her and Gray, sitting on a field surrounded by flower beds and birds. She was laying on his muscular chest, listening to his heart beat. He had his arm around her slender body. All they wanted was to be alone and together and in Lucy's dream they were.

Lucy awoke suddenly to a spiky, thorny face staring right at her, his gnarly tongue licking his fangs clean. Lucy just stayed where she was. There was no point in fighting or trying to get away. She just let him do what he wanted. Lucara bent down and swept away her hair from her neck and pierced it softly with his fangs. Lucy groaned in pain, but just layed there on the floor. She could feel his tongue sweeping up the blood around her neck, this feeling mad her body shiver in pure fear. After what seemed like forever Lucara stood up, and licked at the tiny droplets of blood on his chin. He took takings from Lucy daily as her blood was sweet and warm. Lucy became more fragile every hour, as she had no food or water, and Lucara sucking her blood wasn't excatley helping her to stay alive. Lucy knew that she had not long to live.

"If you want me to be your bride, why are you killing me then?" She mumered softly.

"Because in order for you to be my bride you must be dead" he grinned.

"Then why dont you just kill me now, instead of torturing me?"

"Because my dear sweet, little Lucy, you need to be drained of your blood, in order for you to become a demon"

Lucy stared in shock. "A.. you say?"

"Yes, if you were listening. you will become my demon bride, its impossible for a demon to marry a human girl. Stupid girl, do you not know anything at all?"

Lucy huddled her knees to her chest. She hated being called stupid.

"Il tell you how, the demon process works. First of we would have to drain you of all your blood, ready to be filled with, what we call ' Demon Blood'. Its not really blood, just a concoction of chemicals that transform a human body into a demon's"

Lucy winced at the thought of her body being transformed into some hideous demon and marrying that.

"When we fill you with 'Demon Blood' the next stage is to rip out your heart, you need no warmth to keep you alive. Next we place you in the God's chamber, where a beam of light comes from the sky and starts to transfrom your body. You'll then become like me and we can happily marry and rule over the entire demon lands" Lucara laughed as he left Lucy's cell.

**Please review as I dont know if my story is good or not, but Im trying to make it interesting.**


	8. A death

**Had a bit of a writers block for awhile, so sorry for the wait for the next chapter. Am going to start ending it soon as, I'm wanting to write different stories, but I'll add a good twist in the end ;)**

The loud squawking from the ravenous raven's circling the prison tower, echoed throughout the whole building, the sound bounced off the walls and entered Lucy's mind. There was no way to stop it, Lucy was dying. She dragged up a limp hand, to sweep away her dirty blonde hair from her pale, fragile face. There were no more tears left to cry out. No more sound to come from her mouth. She just sat there lifelessly, waiting to die. She thought about Fairy Tail, the guild, her nakama, Gray. She missed them so much, the thought of any of them sent a sharp pulse to her heart. It was only a few days ago that she realised about her love for Gray. The first proper relationship she'd ever have. But now everythings over. Her life was soon over. Lucy's last wish was to see her nakama, one last time, but there was little hope of that happening now. One tiny tear managed to break away from her eyes and seeped down her cheek. This one last tear was full of happy memories about the guild.

Lucy gave a weak smile, as she gently closed her eyes and slumped down onto the cold stone floor.

"Gray can we seriously slow down!" Natsu groaned, as he fell to the floor from exhaustion.

Gray however, ignored Natsu's moans and carried on. Loki just stared at him in disbelief _what is wrong with Gray, he's been acting weird ever since that fight..._

However Juvia was having none of it. "Gray-sama, Juvia knows how much you want to carry on but couldnt you at least take a break at the next village or something. Juvia is tired aswell". Gray stopped and peered round at Juvia, his eyes glimmered yellow and he gave a smirk. "Sure why not, we could all use a break, besides the castle is only up ahead". Juvia and Natsu cheered and rushed over to the nearest restraunt. Loki stared at Gray. He noticed that weird glimmer of yellow in his eyes and also Gray had not taken off any clothes. When Gray streched over to a dinky water fountain Loki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the back of a nearby cottage.

"Look, what is wrong with you at the moment, your acting weird and I want to know what's up" Gray bent his head sideways and looked at Loki strangely. Loki figeted as Gray's stares were exeedingly uncomftable, he could sense something was deeply wrong. Gray stood straight up again and walked to the back of Loki. He put a hand on Loki's shoulder and placed his mouth to his ear. "Leo the Lion your time is now over" The possessed Gray then pulled out a glint of silver and stabbed Loki right through the chest. Loki choked on his own blood and staggered to the floor, gripping hold of his wound, dark red blood pulsing through his fingers. Loki groaned in agony as he completely collapsed to the floor "Whoever you are,.. Gr.. Gray will get you soon". The possessed Gray walked over to Loki and held the knife at Loki's throat, and spoke softly "Oh I dont think so Stellar Spirit", as he sprang the knife through Loki's throat.

Loki's lifeless body just layed there, eyes looking emptly across the distance. Gray smirked and placed his knife in his pocket. He peered around to make sure, no one was looking and dragged Loki's body to a nearby well. He lifted the Stellar spirit and tipped him over the edge of the well, to see his tumbling body fall into darkness. Gray then took off his bloody shirt and headed over the restraunt where Natsu and Juvia were.

As he entered the door way, to his amazement he could see that Natsu had already polished off seven main courses and was delving into another one, and Juvia's look of disgust at how much the Salamander could eat. Juvia then glanced up at Gray who sat down with them and almost fainted at the sight of his topless body.

"Juvia was wondering when Gray-sama would get here, where is Loki?" Gray instantly froze, and walked over to the bar to get a drink. "He...er.. had to go.. back to the spirit world and..er... sends his love and ...apologies that he can no longer help" He stumbled over his words and he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. Natsu look puzzled _that doesn't sound like Loki to just leave so suddenly, I wonder why he went_.

"Anyway we should be leaving now"Gray said, and already started trekking of, down the road. Natsu and Juvia hurried after him, via quickly paying the bill. "Gray can you please slow down, we can get there by tomorrow morning, by walking a normal pace, what is wro...!" Natsu was cut off by Gray freezing him stone still. Natsu made a loud 'thud' as his ice body fell to the ground. Juvia froze on the spot. "Gray-sama how could you do that to Natsu, he's your na."

"HE IS NOT MY NAKAMA! None of you are, i'm not Gray!" Totem bellowed at the weeping Juvia. "Juvia does not understand, who are you?" Totem picked up the frozen Natsu and stood in front of Juvia. "You best listen girl, you better come with me to the castle right now, or I'm going to start getting angry, and I'l have to hurt that pretty face of yours aswell"Totem stroked his finger across Juvia's damp cheek and proceded to the castle carrying Natsu and dragging Juvia by her hair. "Ugh get off Juvia, otherwise Juvia will"

"Do what? Ive looked into Gray's mind, I know who you are. Your his little blue haired stalker aren't you? You use to be in Element 4 of the Phantom guild. Fell in love with Gray-sama, see miss Lucy as your rival in love aye?" Juvia peered down, this Totem was right Juvia wouldnt be able to do anything. This body was still Gray's, she couldn't hurt it.

Totem laughed at the pathetic Juvia.

Lucara bent over Lucy's now dead body. He smirked as his plan was now finally coming together. He picked up her body and carried it down the tower staircase, heading over to the God's chamber. He could hear his communication Lachrima beeping, and left Lucy on the floor and proceeded to his chamber. When he got there, a message transmitting through was from Totem.

_My master I have arrrived at the gates, with our wedding guests._

Lucara clapped his hands together and gleamed in happiness.

"Very good Totem, you will be promoted as soon as everything is completed, may I ask where is the Stellar spirit?"

_Ah about that, well he kinda knew what was going on so I had to get rid of him, otherwise he could of blown the whole plan._

Lucara's smile faded as the news kept getting worse.

_So apart from things getting a little rough, everythings fine and there is nothing to worry about._

"You know Totem, you did very well and I am proud of you, but you forgot one thing."

_And what is that Master._

"Stellar spirit's are spirits, so therefore they cannot die. They just simply get injured. Plus this Loki would of gone back to the Stellar Spirit world and regained energy, which he can give to his owner, to help regain their strength, now are you getting what MASSIVE MISTAKE YOU HAVE NOW MADE!"

_Oh my master im so sorry i was so careless, I did not think. what should I do now?_

"Just hurry down the God's chamber, we must get this procedure completed before Lucy wakes up!"

_Yes my lord, as you wish._

Down on the stone staircase, glitter sweeped into the air and swirled around Lucy. The sparks suddenly shone brightly and evaporated into Lucy's body. She lifted into the air and gasped.

"Huh, im alive?"


	9. Return

**Chapter before last- Oooooo whats going to happen ;)**

Lucy breathed in a huge puff of air and coughed out the last little sparks of Stellar Spirit magic, left in her lungs. Her body gently settled onto the ground, and Lucy felt more energised that ever before. She dusted off her arms and legs and proceeded down the towers spiral staircase, looking for a way out of the castle. She passed many doors, which were all locked up by huge heavy barriers and magic seals. Lucy started to become increasingly anxious as it had been at least over an hour that she had been looking for an exit, with no such luck. All of sudden a mellow, pink orb, came out of nowhere and gently floated down, to Lucys already open palms. As it landed and slowly faded away it left behind a glint of gold in a shape of a key. Lucy gleamed in happiness and lifted the key up to summon a spirit. " Open the gate of Leo the Lion, Loki". A large portal appeared in front of her, and out stepped the handsome Loki, gazing upon her. Lucy leaped over to him and squeezed him tightly, Loki squeezed her back. After a long hug and a few tears the pair seperated and gave each other a smile.

"Oh Loki i'm so glad to see you, I've been so scared and alone, I thought I'd never see any of you again" Lucy said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Loki gave her another hug. He'd seen too much upset and despair over the pat few days. But how could he tell her about Gray? "Lucy it's alright, but we have to talk about a few things". Lucy stared up at him and keep see the worry in his eyes. The two sat down and gulped as they both didn't want what they had expected.

"How's Gray?"

Loki looked towards the floor, he had to tell her. "I know you love Gray but, I have a feeling that its not going to last for long"

Lucy puzzled in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I'm probably not making any sense" he chuckled "I'm guessing i'm just trying to not tell you the truth"

Lucy grabbed onto his hand and looked caringly into his eyes" Tell me Loki, what happened"

" I think Gray might be dead"

Loki looked at Lucy's horrfied face and knew that the next 24 hours would be nothing more than sadness and devastation.

"What do you mean you think?, Your not making any sense Loki!"

"I mean, he will die if we don't help him!"

"What so, he's not dead, then whats the problem?"

"When Gray tried to fight off those guardians, when they first captured you, I found him in pretty bad shape. We then heard you had been taken to the Demonlands, so we teamed up with Natsu and Happy and headed off to save you. We met up with juvia aswell, as she regretted handing you over to Lucara, but then we had this massive fight with these rock demons, but then Gray started acting weird, thats when I found out somehow he became possesed and killed me" Loki lifted up his shirt to show his wound scar. Lucy traced the pattern with her finger then turned towards his face.

"How did he become possesed?"

"Im not quite sure, but I reckon it was when we had a massive battle with the rock demons, whenever it was doesn't matter but we have to get the thing inside him to get out, otherwise if Gray stays being possesed any longer the thing inside him will destroy Gray forever"

The atmosphere in the room become very still and silent. Lucy bit her thumb, lost in thought, Loki leaned against the wall, arms crossed waiting to hear and answer from Lucy.

"We're going to save Gray, he came here to rescue me and im returning the favour"

Loki beamed at her, this is the old fiesty Lucy he knew.

"Okay let's go find him and the others, but first we need to figure out how to get out of here"

The duo carried on searching down the endless flights of stairs and corridors, till they reached a large, thick, black steel door. There was a note inscribed on a golden plaque _Pay blood to enter through_.

"I'm guessing one of us is going to have to sacrifice a few drops of blood, and I'm sorry to say that's going to have to be you Lucy"

"But why have I got to do it, you have blood aswell?"

"Yes but, because i am spirit, my blood isnt worthy as much as human blood, and besides Lucara would then know, im around in the castle" He explained.

"Alright" Lucy said, as pricked her finger with a rock shard she found on the floor. She wiped her blood over the inscribed writing. The ground began to shake, as the heavy steel doors emerged open. Light beamed into the room blinding Lucy and Loki. When the doors had fully opened and the light had gone away a bright, green garden was in front of them, behind the Steel gates, that was the entrance to the castle. Lucy walked out into the garden and stared round in amazement at what was in front of her. Large and minature statues of Lucy were scattered all around the garden, and right in the middle was a black, rock stand, with all her Spirit keys on. Lucy ran up to them and grabbed them all off their tiny hooks, causing a sudden alarm ringing around the castle. A magic seal surrounded the whole castle, producing an electrified barrier around the entrance. Lucy and Loki looked in all directions as Demon guards appeared around them, axe's and chains at the ready. A swirl of black smoke blew away the guards, sending them spiralling up in the sky, as they fell back down, they liquified to a dark sludge and and conjoined together. The mixture bubbled and frothed as it grew larger into the sky, forming some sort of monsterous shape. Lucy and Loki stepped back in despair, as the creature before them finished forming its hideous shape. A loud screech echoed from the monster, as its protruding teeth glimmered in the moonlight. The wind went increasingly faster as Lucara swept onto the scene.

"I can create such wonderful things, but for some reason I cannot quite create a perfect wife, I wonder why that is?" as Lucara swept over and grabbed Lucy by her hair.

Lucy squealed as Lucara flung her against a wall, dropping her keys in the process. Loki ran over to help Lucy, but Lucara used telekinesis and started to suffocate Loki with his mind.

"NO! LET LOKI GO!" Lucy yelped as Loki took hold of his throat, and tried to pry Lucara's grip off him.

"I know if I kill him, he'll just come back to life again, so I might aswell jus...!" Lucara cut off as something sharp struck him across the back of his head.

Loki dropped down to the floor and coughed violently, Lucy looked up at the figure and gasped. Lucara twsited round "YOU!"

"Yes its me, and no it isn't Totem either. That bastard is long gone" Gray smirked as he wiped blood from his mouth.

"Gray!" Lucy cried and attempted to crawl towards him. Gray ran over to her instead and picked her up. He hugged her tightly never wanting to let go and turned towards Lucara.

"You bastard! you ever touch her again and il kill you!"

Lucara grinned and chuckled "How did you manage to get Totem out of you?"

"Never underestimate a mage, I let him possess me, so that we could get into the castle without being detected, and when we were in then I would fight back and kill the bastard"

"Where is Totem now then?"

"With Natsu and Juvia, They're trying to un-do the lockdown on the barrier, so we can get of this place" Gray said, as he produced an ice sword and pointed it at Lucara.

"Haha, so ice boy your looking for a fight then, over our beloved Lucy?"

"You got that, and I will defeat you!"

**Time for the final battle, with devastaing results, you survives and who dies?**


	10. End

**Last chapter. I finished this story ages ago but had some problems loading it up. Happy though that i've finished my first story. Please dont critise too much, i'm only a beginner.**

"Err Natsu? Juvia does not understand all this mechanic stuff?" Juvia asked, as she stared in amazement to a room that was totally alien to her. Natsu on the other hand did what he did best. Destroy things.

"Don't worry Juvia, all i have to do is smash it to pieces" and with that, the machines lay in a ruin on the floor. A large zapping sound echoed around the room; the sound of heavy footsteps came tumbling up towards the control room. Demons. Natsu's body flew up in flames while Juvia's circled in water.

"Let's show these bastards what we're made of" Natsu grinned, while Juvia nodded in agreement.

Gray's hands froze. Ready to kill Lucara with his first move. Lucara sniggered at the ice mage, and flickered his scrawny little tongue. "You can't beat me, dear boy. I am the king of the Demons. Surely you must know how powerful i am?" Gray circled around Lucara, trying to make sense of what his magic is. "I don't give a damn wether your the king of the Demons or if your the emperor of the world. No one and I mean no one hurts Lucy and gets away with it" He growled, ready to pounce at Lucara's first move.

"HAHAHAHAHA, ahh dear boy you clearly know nothing". The ground violently shook, sending rubble flying everywhere. Loki grabbed Lucy and hurried underneath an archway for shelter. A sharp crack shot through the ground and vigorously shook apart. Leaving a sea of lava inbetween. The sky grew black and lightning blasted through the clouds. The whole place looked suddenly different. Lucara twisted round behind Gray and whispered in his ear "Dark vapour".

Before Gray had time to react a blast of dark magic, shoved him into a wall. Crackling sounds were made as his fragile bones snapped. Gray groaned in agony. _He;s harder to defeat then he looks._ Lucy pushed Loki aside and ran over to help Gray, but he managed to grab back hold of her.

"No Loki! I need to help Gray."

"Leave him Lucy, he need's to do this by himself."

"But he need's my help she wept"

Loki pulled her into chest and bent his head down beside her. "I know Lucy, I know"

Gray pulled himself together and quickly froze his wound. He spat out the blood from his mouth and lunged towards the Demon. "Ice make Bow!" He cried, shooting out shards of ice. Lucara meerly brushed them away and smiled. "You can't expect to defeat me with that pathetic attack".

Gray trembled in anger. He wouldn't lose no matter what, but he needed some sort of plan. He looked up towards the castle towers. "Oi Natsu, Juvia come help me out, yeah" The two mages dropped silently by his side.

"Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama, even if it means losing her life, she will do it" Gray turned to Juvia and gleamed. "Lets get this over with, I wanna tear this bastard apart for kidnapping Lucy". Nastu glided over to where Lucara stood. " Salamander's brilliant flame" A stroke of fire cut across Lucara's body and sent him landing backwards.

"Juvia's water lock!" Lucara was then held up in a thick ball of water and sent smashing through the wooden gates. Gray reached over and punched him right in the face, then flipped over and cried. "Ice make Geyser". Lucara was hoisted into the air, by hundreds of beams of ice, slicing through his body. He chokced on his saliva and blood, and fell unconciouss. The mages cheered as Lucara finally seemed to be dead. Juvia and Natsu lept up and hugged each other tightly, as joyful as ever. Gray looked over towards Lucy.

She looked back at him. It had been ages since they had last been together, and now they could share an intimite moment. The others noticed their presence and tiptoed over towards the gates. Natsu glanced over his shoulder at Lucy. He knew it was never ment to be and he would have to accept that.

Gray held Lucy carefully, not wanting to hurt her fragile body figure. Their eyes met and their emotions bonded. Gray lifted a hand onto Lucy's chin and tilited her head up towards his. He bent down to give her a kiss.

BAM!

The pair broke away as tiny particles of ice wooshed through the air, as Lucara came beaming towards Gray. "Your not getting rid of me that easily" Lucara lifted Gray's body shooting into the sky and threw him over towards the pit of lava underneath them.

Lucy screamed out as she saw Gray tumbling down to his death. Gray latched onto the edge of the ground, struggling to climb to safety. Lucara stood over him and trod on his hands, breaking his fingers. One by one. Gray yelped in pain and tried to hang onto the rocks.

"You really think that someone like you can beat someone like me?" Lucara spat, as he broke yet another of Gray's fingers. "I will have Lucy wether you like it or not. Haha"

Natsu, Juvia and Loki ran back into the castle grounds after hearing all the commotion. Juvia saw Gray hanging to his death and immediantly rushed over to give him help. Loki held her back. It was too dangerous. "No Juvia must always help Gray-sama, I love Gray-sama so very much" Juvia bursting into tears at the thought of her beloved dying. "I know Juvia but trust me leave it to Natsu"

Natsu peered over towards the distraught Lucy, lying on the ground. She was just staring over at Gray, no emotion at all. He couldn't bear to see the girl he truely ever loved hurt so much. He looked back over to where Lucara stood and knew there was only one thing left to do. His hands up in a fighting position, his whole body up in flames. Running over to Lucara he shouted out at the top of his lungs "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" With that Natsu knocked Lucara over the edge, and himself too. He had to go to. He had to make sure that Lucara wouldnt escape, so in the end Natsu had to die. For his friend and his love.

Gray stared in astonishment at the scene below. he waited for a few minutes, hoping that the dragon slayer would some how come back up. He didnt. Loki bent over and picked Gray back over to the edge. Everyone was quiet. They all stared in disbelief at Natsu's sacrifice. Lucy rushed over to Gray and held onto him, never to let go. Gray held her back and pulled her round so he could see her face. His lips crushed down on hers. Full of passion and love. The pair finally got to be together.

Juvia turned around in embaressment and Loki laughed at the pair next to him. They had finally rescued Lucy, but with a devastating cost. As the pair broke apart Gray smiled and stood Lucy up. "You know Lucy theres always been something I've wanted to tell you, I.." Lucy put a finger over his lips to silence him. "Gray, I love you" Gray gleamed down at her "Lucy, I love you too" and the pair shared another kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think we need to be heading back to the guild. Juvia might just have a breakdown and we need to tell everyone of Nats.." Loki hesitated at the name. Everyone looked down. It was saddening to loose a comrade, especially Natsu. The mages gathered themselves together and walked out through the wooden doors. Lucy glanced back at the image of the castle. A place she would never hope to see again.

All of a sudden the ground rumbled and lava spurted out over the castle. Something large shot out and growled throught the air. A certain someone that, the mages thought they would never see again. That certain person who was everyones favourite dragon slayer.

Natsu flew through the air and landed next the others. A great big grin on his face. Lucy and everyone else ran over and hugged Natsu. "Natsu we thought you were dead!" Natsu only chuckled "Well you know me, I never give up do I?" And the others laughed feebly and headed over back to the guild. Natsu paused for a second. "Wait,. . . wheres Happy?" The others peered around that's right where is Happy?

_*Damn Natsu and Gray leaving me here at the restraunt to work for the food they didnt pay*_

**The end ^_^**


End file.
